I Love You
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: A cute Tamy fic set in late season 6 (some spoilers are present). ONE-SHOT.


"Hey Lou, I'm going to spend the night at the trailer with Ty, okay?" Amy informed her sister as she walked through the kitchen carrying an overnight bag.

"Yeah, okay," she replied.

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

"Nothing," Lou smiled reassuringly. "Have fun," she added.

"We will," Amy called as she headed out the door. "Night Lou," she yelled behind her before the door shut.

"Night," Lou murmured, aware that nobody could hear her.

Jack was out of town, and Amy was spending most nights at the trailer with Ty. Lou was thrilled that Amy was spending time with her fiancé, but couldn't stop the small amout of jealousy she was feeling. She knew that between Ty's schoolwork and job at the clinic and Amy's clients the pair didn't get to see each other as often as they would like, but she missed her sister sometimes. Right there, standing at the kitchen window watching as Amy drove up the driveway to the main road, Lou promised herself to offer a girly night to her sister the next day.

* * *

When Amy pulled up to the trailer, she quickly set the old Chevrolet truck into park and got out, grabbing her overnight bag with her, without bothering to lock the truck, knowing it was pointless. She walked up to the door at a brisk pace in the cold, winter night air and simply knocked lightly on the door before entering.

Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight before her. Candles were lit all around the trailer, the table was set for two, and, Ty was standing at the counter sporting a pair of jeans with a t-shirt tucked into one of the back pockets. He grinned at Amy and came over to her.

"Hey you," he greeted his fiancée with a light kiss on the cheek and took the bag from her hands.

"Hey," Amy grinned. "Ty, this is amazing, thank you. I wasn't expecting any of it," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Ty replied simply and lifted Amy's chin gently with his free hand. He placed a light kiss on her soft lips and got back to making dinner.

Amy sat herself on the counter and watched him work with admiration in her eyes.

"So, what are we having Dr Borden?" she questioned teasingly.

"Well, Ms Fleming, I can't tell you as it would ruin the surprise," Ty shot back with a laugh and Amy couldn't help but join him.

Ty checked the potatoes that were boiling in the pot and noticed that they would be ready within the next 10 minutes, so he put a pan on the stovetop and turned the burner onto medium-high heat and waited for it to be hot enough before placing two chicken fillets, seasoned with a pinch of salt and curry, onto the frying pan.

"Can you cut some vegetables please?" he asked Amy sweetly.

"Sure," Amy replied.

She jumped of the counter and walked the very short distance to the small fridge. She took red and yellow bells peppers, a cucumber and a few tomatoes out of it and brought them over to the counter. Amy took a clean cutting board and knife and got to work with slicing the veggies. Ty took out two plates and placed them onto the counter seeing as dinner was nearly finished. While Ty was draining the potatoes, Amy placed the vegetables on the plates and kept an eye on the chicken. When it was cooked, she turned off the burner and moved the pan aside. She placed two glasses of water onto the table as Ty dished out dinner.

"Here you go," Ty said lovingly as he placed one of the plates in front of Amy.

"Thanks Hun! It looks great!" Amy exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Ty smiled.

"I am stuffed!" Amy groaned, laying down atop of the bedsheets.

Ty looked over and laughed at her sprawled out form.

"How about you get changed into something more comfortable and I'll get us drinks and log onto Netflix so we can watch a movie or something?" he suggested.

"That, sounds amazing!" Amy agreed. She got off the bed and got her overnight bag so she could go get dressed.

Amy walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of red and green plaid flannel pyjama pants and a hoodie she had nicked from Ty quite some time ago. She noticed that Ty was in his own flannel pyjama pants and a long sleeved tee.

"Hey I've been looking for that!" Ty exclaimed when he saw what hoodie Amy was wearing.

"Sorry, finders keepers," she teased.

Ty shook his head in amusement and passed two glasses of cranberry juice to Amy so she could place them onto the shelf next to the right side of the bed. Ty walked around the trailer and blew out all the candles and very slightly opened a window so a bit of fresh air could get in.

"So, what are we watching?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, what about 'Grown Ups' I've heard that it's quite good," Ty suggested.

"Yeah, lets watch that," Amy agreed, making herself comfortable by cuddling up to Ty.

About halfway through the movie, Ty noticed that Amy fell asleep. He gently moved Amy's body onto the bed and sat up. He then shut the movie off and placed the laptop onto the counter top. He got out of the bed as slowly and quietly as he could, and walked to the other side of the trailer to close the window he left ajar earlier before getting back into bed.

Amy woke up momenterily as Ty pulled the covers around them, and placed her head on his chest aswell as wrapping an arm around his torso.

* * *

Amy woke up with Ty's hot breath hitting the back of her neck, she shivered from the cold and moved her body as close as possible to Ty's without waking him. Unconsciously Ty wrapped his arm tighter around Amy's body and pulled her even closer. He, too, stirred from the cold and woke up.

"What time is it?" he mumbled grogily.

"Mm, I dunno. It's still dark out," Amy murmured tiredly.

Ty sighed and lifted his arm up to look for his phone. When he _finally_ found it, he pressed one of the bottons to light it up - squinting and pulling a face as he did so.

"It's only five," he mumbled. "Let's go back to sleep," he added as he pulled Amy's body closer to his for warmth.

"Mmmm. Yeah," Amy agreed incoherently, snuggling to Ty and pulling the covers tighther around them.

Ty woke up a couple of hours later. He looked down and saw that Amy was still sleeping peacefully, lying halfway on top of him. He smiled as he thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life, how lucky he was that she never gave up him, always believed in him.

"Are you staring at me?" Amy murmured grogily, without even opening her eyes.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful," Ty told her happily.

Amy couldn't help but smile. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too," Ty hummed. "I can't wait until all the nights we spend apart are over... Now come 'ere, I wanna kiss."

"Ty! I have morning breath!" Amy protested, turning her head away.

"So do I!" Ty laughed, rolling them over so he was on top of Amy. He kissed her chastely on the lips before smiling in satisfaction. "That's better!" He grinned, lying back down.

"Ty?" Amy asked softly, drawing random patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Ty grinned, tilting his hear in order to kiss his fiancée.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
